Thievery
by Rachie-girl
Summary: Emily snuck carefully up the stairs of the multi-story hotel. She quickly made it to the 30th floor. The penthouse was on that floor, and you had to be rich to stay in that suite. She checked her watch, 1:30. Perfect. L X OC. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the original Death Note Character, Emily, on the other hand, is my character.**

OK, this is my first FanFic for Death Note, though I have borrowed my friends account a couple times and written stories for her.

I'm a Death Note newbie, so be gentle. Give me flames and compliments and whatever else, I don't care, just REVIEW!!

* * *

Back round:

Tokyo, Japan. A few days before L. has the meeting with ICPO.

* * *

Emily snuck carefully up the stairs of the multi-story hotel. She had broke into the security room a few minutes earlier when the guard left for the restroom, and hacked the computer so it showed only empty stairs for the next 40 minutes. She quickly made her way up the stairs to the 30th floor, no easy task by the way. The pent-house was on the 30th floor, and you had to be rich to stay in that suite. Which would mean a major payday for her. She checked her watch, 1:30. Perfect.

She got to the top floor, and then stopped to catch her breath. It is NOT easy to climb thirty flights of stairs in under 15 minutes. But she only had a limited amount of time. She quickly checked her reflection in the shiny doorknob, her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and tucked under her hat. She had stolen some contacts from some woman's purse a few days earlier. They made her normally green eyes a very pretty shade of blue. She wore a too-big black hoodie to hide her feminine figure, and black flare-jeans. She wore gray tennis shoes, and no socks.

Emily started to pick the lock, which took longer than usual. An extra 5 minutes, not good. She eventually got the locked picked and slowly opened the door. She wasn't afraid of the door squeaking, all hotels kiss-up to the rich folk, making sure everything is absolutely perfect, giving all the attention to the rich peoples while the middle-classers got the crappy, one bed-one bath rooms that occupied most of the hotel.

She peeked inside, seeing no one, she entered quickly and silently shut the door behind her. She wasn't afraid of the cameras catching her, if they did, all they would see was black clothes and blue eyes. No definite gender, no definite age. She was in the clear.

She slowly walked toward the first doorway. She noticed a soft blue glow coming from that room, and the almost in audible buzz of a computer. Her footsteps made only the slightest noise as she moved, the only way anyone would be able to hear it was if they were standing right next to her. _"Or behind me"_ she thought. _"No"_, Emily pushed the thought from her mind. She couldn't afford to get nervous now. These rich people had all types of connections and untold power. Money made the world go round, these rich-ies could do anything they wanted to her.....and, with enough money, get away with it easily.

She peeked around the corner. Someone was sitting in front of the computer. They were in a very odd position. They're knees were pulled up to their chest, with their hands resting on their kneecaps. Their skin was so pale, it was almost glowing in the darkness. His(He was definitely male) clothes were baggy, his shirt seemingly part of his skin in such poor light. If it hadn't been so loose, she would've guessed he wasn't wearing a shirt. It looked as if he hadn't used a brush in years, and like he hadn't gone outside for a couple years either.

His face was glued to the screen, so Emily quietly slipped by the door and went to the back room. She looked around, and grabbed some random sculpture off a table. It was about a foot long, and maybe a 6 or 7 inches wide. It was some overly skinny and tall woman, who needed to join the 20th century and put on more than a cheetah skin. Not worth much, but it could be a good weapon. She set it quietly at the bottom of the pillow case. She continued to grab anything of value as she wandered around the room.

She moved over to a desk, and opened the first drawer as quiet humanly possible. Empty. The same as the second, and the third. After that she gave up and moved over to the dresser. The first drawer contained nothing but baggy white shirts. She grabbed one and put it in the bag. _"A change of clothes!"_ She thought happily as she grabbed a pair of jeans as well. She had only one more outfit besides the one she was wearing, and it was in dire need of a wash. The jeans looked like they could easily fit her. _"Wow, that guy is REALLY skinny"_

Emily quickly made her way over to the bed-side dresser, nothing. She looked over at the bed, it looked as if no one had even slept in it yet. The little mint was still on the pillow. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket. She walked over to the safe in the walk-in closet. The safe was locked, but she cracked the code in minutes. There was a big diamond necklace, about 2,000 bucks cash and......a cheap toy plane. She guessed a couple of rich people brought there kids to the hotel, and during the midst of a fight over the plane, one of them locked it in the safe, and forgot the code. _"Oh well, their loss my gain!"_ She greedily put the cash in her front pocket, never her back, and wrapped the necklace around her wrist and clipped it, like a odd-looking bracelet. She slid her sleeve over it.

There really was nothing else in the room, so she decided it was time to leave. She got up and looked over the room one last time to make sure she didn't miss anything. Proud of her handiwork, she turned around to get her goods out of the room, and while doing so nearly ran into the odd man who was supposed to be in front of the computer.

Emily let out a small gasp of shock as she looked into his big and un-blinking eyes. She was sure some people would say "It's not what it looks like!" in this situation, but she wasn't one of those people. What else could it be? She was in his room, uninvited, in all black, with pillow case full of random items, and...oh yeah...she was STEALING those random items!

"Ummm....." She felt like she was about to puke. She was expecting him to yell at her or scream for security, or for him to do _something_! But he didn't, he just looked at her with those big eyes. He was hunched over, kinda like he was carrying something heavy on his back, and he was biting on his thumb nail in an extremely cute way. He turned his head slightly to one side, he looked curious. Emily didn't know what to do, his staring at her was making her nervous, and she expected security to burst in at any moment. This had never happened to her before. And she never did well in new situations, her vision turned black at the edges, and her knees gave way under her. She swayed and the ground came up to meet her. Just as she was expecting the carpeted floor to smack against her head, a pair of skinny, yet strong arms grabbed her and set her gently on the ground. _"He helped me?"_ she wondered as her eyes shut and she slipped away into blackness.

* * *

So whatd'ya think? Good, bad, terrible? Why don't you review and tell me what you thought. If no one reviews, I'll think no one wants to read it, so I won't continue it. And if you think it sucks and I shouldn't continue it anyway, tell me! I want at least 4 reviews. 4 is a reasonable number, is it not? Really, I need to know if it's not. Bye for now!

Rachie-girl~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note, Emily is my OC though, so sorry.

Second chapter!! Yeah!!

* * *

Emily awoke with a start. She checked her watch, 5:30. She was usually a late sleeper, that meant something was wrong. She realized what she was laying was a lot nicer than usual. She looked around the room, noticing her surroundings for the first time. She was in an absolutely **gigantic** bed, in a **huge** room. That's when the events of last night, or should she say this morning, came flooding into her mind. She sat straight up and gasped. What had they done to her while she was unconscious? She really needed to work on that whole fainting-in-bad-situations thing. It was embarrassing in kindergarten and first grade, terrifying in elementary school, and unbearable in high school. Plus it earned her a few weeks in jail on her first heist.

She heard the door open and she hid under the covers, trying to pretend to be asleep.

"I know you're awake." Someone told her. The voice was smooth and calm, and seemingly uninterested. Emily sat up and looked at him. It was that odd man from last night. He was looking at her with those gigantic eyes again. No that she had better light, she noticed that his eyes were basically all pupils and no iris. Only the slightest hint of blue around the edges. And his pure white shirt did almost match his skin-tone.

"You should get outside more." Emily blurted out without thinking, she tended to do that when she was nervous.

He tilted his head slightly to the left, he was so adorable when he did that! Emily pushed those thoughts from her mind, she wasn't supposed to think about him like that! He could've done anything to me!

"Why are you in here?" He asked, his voice a little muffled by his thumb.

"I don't know! I just woke up in here!" She was determined not to make her situation any worse. Maybe if she pretended like nothing happened she could just leave.

"You were in here, and trying to leave with that bag." He pointed a long white finger towards her bag of almost loot.

Emily mumbled something unintelligible. It sounded like "Yeah, so what?" and a couple profanities.

He continued to stare at her, and she just stared back. Finally she got bored and decided to leave. If he wanted to call the cops, he would have already.

"Where are you going?" He didn't sound mean, just curious.

"I'm leaving." Emily said indignantly.

"I can't let you do that." He continued to stare at her as if what he had just said was neither creepy or perverted.

"What do you mean 'You can't let me do that'?" She backed away a little.

"I mean, you can't leave." He continued to bite on his nail. His nonchalance was really starting to bug her, and freak her out.

"Yes I can, and I will." She walked towards the doorway, and right past him. She was almost to the door when something grabbed her wrist and refused to let go.

"Let me go." Emily hissed through clenched teeth.

"I can't, you'll leave." He was still hunched over, so he was eye-level with her.

"Uh...No duh!" Emily began to struggle, but it was useless. He was too strong. So she began to be more violent. He simply wrapped his arms around her, and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"LET ME GO!!" She shreiked and hit him on the back. He appeared to have no notice, but she knew there would be bruises there tomorrow. She felt happier knowing that fact. He set her down on a couch and picked up a phone from her pocket. He held it like it was infectious.

He dialed a number and began talking to someone in fluid Japanese. She didn't understand any of it.

"If you are forcing me to stay here, which is illegal by the way, may I ask why?" He looked amused when she said what he was doing was illegal. She was a total hypocrite.

"Illegal?" He was clearly enjoying this.

"Yes illegal." She was clearly annoyed.

"And attempting to rob someone isn't illegal?" He was using his thumb to twist the corner of his mouth at odd angles.

"I never said it wasn't illegal! But holding someone prisoner is much worse than trying to steal a few worthless items!!" Emily was really pissed off now.

"Worthless?" His hand wrapped around her and her heart race accelerated. His hand lifted her opposite hand and showed the diamond necklace wrapped around her wrist. His other hand went into her pocket and took out the wad of cash.

Emily laughed nervously, then yanked her hand away from his, "Okay, so all of the items weren't worthless, but kidnapping trumps theivery!"

He was about to retort when an elderly man walked into the room.

"Hello Watari." He said without looking at him.

"Good morning Ryuzaki." He said, "_So his names Ryuzaki huh?"_ then turned to her, "and good morning Miss....?"

"Umm...Emily." This old man seemed so grandfatherly.

"Good morning Miss Emily." He bowed his head respectfully, "Ryuzaki, I have made the modifications to the door you required."

"Oh no!!" She jumped up and ran to the door. There was a lock on it. It would take hours to pick that lock!! "NO!!" She frantically jiggled the handle and pulled at the door.

"That won't make the door open." Emily turned and there was Ryuzaki, inches away from her. His back hunched and his hands in his pockets.

Emily felt suddenly angry. She hated how calm he was. She wanted to throttle him, but tried to control herself, "You never answered my question."

"You know too much." Ryuzaki said simply and turned away. _"'You know too much?' That's what mob bosses said before hitting the culprit on the head with a shovel"_

"What's that supposed to mean?!?!?! I don't know anything about you!! I only learned your name when Watari said it just a minute ago!!" She shrieked at him.

"You've seen me." He didn't even look back at her, he just sat down and began staring at the computer.

"SO?!?!?!?!?!" She was REALLY angry, her vision had a strange reddish tint to it, she felt like hitting something. Which surprised her, she was usually a non-violent person.

"So, that means you cannot leave." He continued to look at the computer.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??!?!?!!? YOU CAN'T JUST-" She was furious and scared.

"Yes, I can. I.....am L." He continued to look at the screen, his eyes flickered to hers for only a second.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT LETTER YOU ARE!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-" Scared was the winning emotion at the moment.

"How did you get in?" The question caught her off guard. She was expecting more I'm-above-the-law stuff.

"I....I picked the lock.....?" The statement coming out more of a question than a statement. These rapid conversational direction changes were confusing her. Now she just wanted to go to bed and cry it out. I mean, it wasn't that bad here. Better than the overpass she lives under.

"Hmm....how?" He was actually looking at her now.

"I'll tell you if you answer me one thing." Emily had calmed down quite a bit.

"What do you want to know?" L. was still chewing on his thumb nail.

"Why is it so important for your identity to be kept a secret?" She was honestly curious.

"I am investigating a series of murders here, if anyone knew my identity, I could be killed." He didn't sound worried or scared just....bored.

"Oh," She guessed that was a good reason for keeping someone held hostage, "Um, I don't know how I did it, I just picked the lock I guess."

Emily stood there, wondering what to do next, when L asked her a question, "How old are you?"

"18, but my birthday is in two months. How old are you?" The most she knew about L was that his name was either L or Ryuzaki, bt L was easier to say, so she decided to stick with L.

"I am 23." She saw a shadow of a smile cross his lips, but it was gone quickly.

"Where are your parents?" She looked at him strangely, he was going all investigator/cop on her.

"Where are yours?" She shot back, he didn't need to know every little detail about her life.

"I asked you first." He looked amused, and Emily had to admit it was quite amusing. They were like schoolgirls trying to get other one to admit their crush first. L was no schoolgirl, she was sure of that. And she knew she would talk first, so, why fight it?

"Well, my mom was a drug addict, so she left me as soon as I could walk. She was nice enough to get off the drugs while she was pregnant with me, but that's about the only good thing she did for me. As for my dad, your guess is as good as mine." She looked down, then at the T.V, a light blush coloring her face.

The next couple days went sort of like that. He would ask her a question, she'd answer or make some sarcastic comment. She'd ask him a question, he'd either ignore her or ask her a question, he rarely answered her questions.

By the end of the week he found out that her mom was also a paranoid schizophrenic, so she was born in an abandoned building somewhere in New York because her mother didn't trust doctors, that she didn't have a last or middle name, and that her mom left her with a homeless family when she was five and that she hadn't heard from her since.

She learned he grew up in an orphanage, run by Watari, for extremely smart children, that he had a really big sweet-tooth, and that he was an insomniac. Not exactly even on the info scale, but, at least she learned something about him, which is more than most people can say.

Emily and L(or Ryuzaki, she still didn't know which one he was at this point) were sitting in the living room, L was working, and Emily was bored out of her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower." she got up and left, not knowing why she had announced it. L didn't say anything, but she was used to it.

She got in the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and hung it up on the rack right outside the shower. She then made sure the door was locked(multiple times), before undressing, and stepping in the shower. She got her hair soaking wet, before running a comb through it to get out all the tangles. She grabbed the complimentary shampoo, and shampooed her hair. When that was thoroughly rinsed out, she put conditioner in it. After she got that out of her hair she turned the water off, grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself and stepped out. After she dried herself off, she got dressed, then looked at her watch. 2:15, hmm....hanging out with L was definitely throwing off her sleep schedule. Emily yawned and crawled into the bed. She still wasn't used to how nice it was. She didn't think she ever COULD get used to it. She curled up into a ball under the covers, and fell into an uneasy and restless sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone on FanFiction! I hope you like my story so far! I'm not good at writing endings, but I try my best. Thanks to all of you fans out there, you are to me what paint is to an artist. Without you, I am nothing. Bye for now, until next time!

Rachie-girl~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Death Note characters

Hello again, I know I said I wanted reviews, but I don't care anymore. If I don't write this right now, all of my creative ideas will flow out and I will be left with nothing but writer's block.

* * *

Emily woke up in an unusually bad mood, for some reason she couldn't get over the fact her attempted robbery had failed. Perhaps she was just a sore loser, but it was really bugging her!

She heard someone enter, but she didn't care. She continued to look at the pattern she was imagining on the ceiling. It looked kinda like a lop-sided horse.

Eventually she grew tired of having someone stare at her, so she looked up to see who it was. _"As if I don't already know."_ she turned to look and, of course, there was Ryuzaki, looking at her with unblinking eyes.....again.

He looked up at the ceiling, "What are you looking at?" He was biting on his thumb nail, and she wondered how he had any nail left at all.

"The ceiling." Emily sighed deeply, and resumed her staring.

"Are you upset?" He tilted his head slightly, and continued to chew on his nail.

After a long sigh and a couple minutes, Emily replied, "Yeah. But not at you."

"Why not?" He still wasn't blinking, Emily was amazed at how they didn't pop out of his head.

"Why, do you want me to be mad at you?" She snapped back. She sighed again and decided to answer his question anyway, "I guess it's better than my old place. Free room service, a bed, clothes."

"Where was your old place?" He seemed honestly curious, but it could have all been an act. She wasn't sure with him, he was very odd.

"Under an overpass." She stated bluntly. _"Why am I telling him this? Oh yeah...cause he's the only other person I can talk to here, and he already knows I've had a crappy life so far."_

"Hmmm" She thought she saw him frown slightly, but the next second his expression was blank again.

"Yeah, no one really used the road, so it wasn't too noisy. And it was pretty close to a gas station, but the owner didn't really pay much attention to the customers. So I could easily steal all the food I needed." It had taken her years and many 'anonymous' tips to the police to get the previous residents out. It was a very good spot, and she was very proud of it.

"Stealing is a crime." He was very repetitive.

"Yes, you explained that to me already......but what else could I do? I don't have a job, and I wasn't about to become a prostitute or a drug lord. No one would hire me, and you have to eat to live. Would you rather have had me starve myself?" She looked him right in the eye, something she tried to avoid doing, every time she did her heart rate sped up just a little.

"No, I guess not." He looked at the ceiling.

"You guess not? What's that supposed to mean? You think I should die instead of steal a pack of twinkies?" He was making her mad again. Why is he constantly pissing her off? Usually no one could make her mad, but all he had to do was say three words and she was angry.

"No." He looked at her like SHE was the strange one, then continued, "I came to see if you were hungry."

Emily then realized she hadn't eaten since yesterday, and that she was ravenous. Her stomach growled hungrily, as if to back-up Ryzaki's statement.

She got up and followed him into the kitchen. On the way, a question popped into her mind. "Are you Ryuzaki or L?"

"Both." He turned right into the room with the computer, which was still on, and then another right into the kitchen.

"Both? You can't be two people. I just want to know which one is your real name." He opened the fridge and pulled out a big chocolate frosted cake. He eyed it hungrily, then set it on the counter, and turned around to grab a knife.

Emily used this opportunity to grab the cake. L turned around and looked at the empty counter, then at the captive cake in Emily's hands.

"Answer my question, or the cake gets dropped." She knew he wanted that cake, she could tell by the way he looked at it. And by the fact his mouth was watering just a little bit.

"My real name is L." She was about to hand it over, but instead decided to get a few things out of this.

"You can have the cake after I get one thing first. I want to go shopping." He didn't look like he was about to comply with her request, so she pretended like she was about to drop it, letting it fall just a few centimeters, before catching it again. His eyes widened just a fraction of an inch, which was really quite remarkable considering how wide they already were.

"I just want a few shirts and a couple shorts, nothing fancy." He nodded slightly, never taking his eyes off the cake. "Good." She held the cake closer to him, before turning around and running for it. He was surprisingly fast. She wasn't even out of the room before his arms wrapped around her and grabbed the cake. Emily's face turned bright red, but she recovered quickly. "That went perfectly." She thought as she sat down on the couch, her arms tingling slightly where his hands had brushed up against her.

When L. returned, he was holding a particularly large piece of cake. But when he saw her, he pulled the cake away from her, almost like he was protecting it from her. She sat there for a while, watching him work. Until she remembered why she had gotten up in the first place. She she got up and went into the kitchen.

Once in there, she got a plate out. Then she turned around and opened the refrigerator. She was surprised to see not one, but 3 chocolate cakes in there. And one cake with vanilla frosting and strawberries on it. Plus a whole bunch of other sweets and sugar-filled goods. It was like candy-land moved into a hotel suite refrigerator. _"If there was two other cakes there then why did her chase after me?"_ her smile grew wider at the sudden realization. She cut herself a piece of the already cut cake and walked back into the room.

She smiled when she looked at him, or should she say the back of his head, and reclaimed her spot on the couch. She felt L's eyes flicker towards while she was eating her cake. She got up to put her plate in the sink, but stopped when she noticed L hadn't put his there either. She walked around the couch and over to the desk, and grabbed his plate and fork. She put them in the sink, and for lack of anything better to do, ran water over them. She sat down on the couch and looked at the big blank T.V screen.

"Thank you." she looked over at him. She was a little bit shocked, although she didn't know why.

"Umm.....you're welcome."

* * *

And there it is, the 3rd chapter! Well, I have school tomorrow, so I can't write the fourth chapter tonight, sorry. It's my first day! Wish me luck!!!

Rachie-girl~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as the first one

Today was my first day of high-school. I'm SUPER tired. But because I love my fans and especially the two that reviewed, (Puskul and Naomirannah) I am going to write this chapter even if it kills me! Remember, if this chapter's bad, it's because I was only half awake while writing this!

* * *

"I am going to have to ask you to go to the room for a hour." L's eyes flickered toward her for a moment, then returned to staring at the computer screen.

"What if I say no?" This sounded interesting, so she wasn't going to miss it!

"Then I will make you go back to the room." That didn't sound like that bad of a threat to Emily, but she decided she'd still rather stick around to see it. He turned to look at her, his thumb pushing the corner of his mouth up.

"Wait, what if I stay here, but I'm just really quiet?" He didn't look like he was about to say yes, so she continued, "I'll do anything you say, promise!"

"Anything?" Emily turned tomato red and looked away, while L had the most cute-perverted smirk she had ever seen!

"Not like that!!" She was really embarrassed, she had kind of guessed he would say something like that, but she still hoped he wouldn't.

"Fine, but you must promise to not make a sound." He turned back to the computer, while she tried to lower her heart rate.

Emily nodded her head, she didn't want to give him any reason to send her away. He turned on the computer, reached down and picked up a microphone off the ground, and plugged it into the computer. He gave her one last warning look, before he began speaking.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO, I am L."

"The difficulty of this case lies in it's unprecedented scope. And make no mistake, we're witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO, that is all of the police organizations you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation, at this meeting. Also, I require additional cooperation from Japan's national police agency."

"Huh?" A young man (probably from Japan) asked, totally shocked.

"What? Why Japan in particular?" An elderly man questioned, equally shocked. They must've been the representation from Japan.

"Whether the guilty party is an individual or a group, there's a strong possibility that they're Japanese. And even if they're not we can be sure they're hiding in Japan." He said this as if it were obvious information, but he didn't sound arrogant.

"What is all this based on?" The elderly man questioned again, yep, definitely from Japan.

"Why Japan, you ask? I think I'll be able to provide you with proof of that after I directly confront the culprit." Emily pulled back and looked at him, shocked. _"There is no way in H-"_

"A direct confrontation?" He seemed as shocked as Emily at that statement.

"At any rate, I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan." Emily would've laughed if she wasn't already numb. _"But, aren't we already in Japan?"_

Emily didn't catch the rest of the meeting, she was too busy just sitting there. She felt like she got rammed by a train, and was still waiting for the pain to come. She noticed L get up, which snapped her out of her reverie.

"Don't go!" She didn't know why this hurt her so deeply, she had only known him for a few days.

"I will be back in an hour." He seemed surprised by her reaction. And under his seemingly blank features, she saw something else. Something she couldn't explain.

"Promise?" Her voice caught in her throat, and she was close to tears. But she promised herself she would never cry in front of him.

"I promise."

* * *

Emily had turned on the television to get her mind off her worry, not really working. She didn't notice what she was watching, but she did notice when an emergency broadcast from the ICPO appeared on the screen.

There was a young man on the screen. He was in his 20's, with black hair and piercing eyes.

"I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor. Otherwise known as L. Criminals around the world are being murdered by a cereal killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you! Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil."

Lind smiled.

Emily watched in fear. She had heard about this "Kira", and she didn't like what she heard. But she never worried about him coming after her. He only killed major criminals, she was a petty thief. Well, maybe not so petty, but still nothing compared to the others.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him give a strangled gasp and fall onto the the desk. She was about to black out again when the screen changed. A large black L appeared on the screen.

"Ah...I had to test this just in case, but I...I never thought it would actually happen." She knew that voice, "Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man that you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate, whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me." It was L! But his voice, it was digitally altered, she mentally kicked herself for not knowing that sooner.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on T.V or through the Internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you L is real, I do exist. Now, try to kill me!"

"WHAT?!?!" Emily screamed at the T.V

What's wrong? Hurry up! Come on, right now! Kill me! Come on, why wait? You better do it! Come on! Kill me, kill me!" Emily's tears were now a waterfall. She continued to scream at the T.V, while she was internally thinking of multiple ways kill or somehow severely injure him when he got back.

"What's the matter, can't you do it? Well Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill? You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kantou region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until I found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I know now where you are." Emily's tears were slowing, but that just made her angrier. She hated crying, in her eyes it was showing weakness. She hadn't cried in 4 years. But no matter how angry she was, she was still impressed by how smart he was.

"The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this ones crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much: You are in Japan, and your first victim was little more than an experiment. Which means you haven't been killing for very long." Now that she thought about it, she remembered that report about the man in Shinjuku. She wasn't happy he died, but she couldn't bring herself to be sad about it either.

"We decided to broadcast in Kantou first because of it's large population and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but, it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death. Naturally I am very interested to know how you're able to commit these murders without being present. But, I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira." The T.V screen went gray and fuzzy, she got up and turned it off.

_"He will pay when he gets back"_

_

* * *

_I copied the whole ICPO meeting from the episode, along with L and Lind's speech. It wasn't easy but, it gave me a reason to watch Death Note for a while! Tomorrow is my second day of high school, and so far I haven't been beaten up, picked on, or thrown in a trash can. It's a shocker I know! Speaking of a shocker, sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger! But next chapter will definitely be lemony! No sex scene, sorry. I haven't decided if I'm gonna add one or not. If I do the rating will have to go up. But no worries, you will definitely get some lemons!

_Unless life also hands you water and sugar, your lemonade is gonna suck!_

Rachie-girl~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Getting real tired of this! Same as the first and second one

Here we go, some lemony goodness, if not lemons, some definitely strong fluff! Oh and BIG important thing here, I updated chapter 2. ALOT info in that chapter, might be important later, not right now though. But you should still read it. Oh, and the beginning of chapter 3. Other than that, nothings different really.

* * *

L reluctantly opened the door to the hotel, he had put this meeting off as long as he could, but he had to get back sooner or later. He preferred later, seeing as it was 12 midnight. As soon as the door opened, he was attacked by Emily.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!!!" Emily couldn't decide what she wanted to do more, strangle him or hug him. She finally decided to do both.

"Yes I know." He sounded kind of breathless, probably because she was squeezing the life out of him in a monstrous bear-hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again L!" She pulled back away from him, looking into his eyes. His face was kind of blurry, she blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"You're crying." He slowly reached his hand forward, brushing away a tear with his thumb.

"No I'm not, I.....I've just got allergies." She sniffed and looked away, he brought both of his hands up to her face and gently made her look at him again.

"I'm sorry." His eyes were sad, like a puppy that no one wanted to take home. It was so cute, so stopped crying and pulled him back into a hug, not wanting to ever see him look like that again.

"No, I'm sorry. I know what you did was just to get a reaction from Kira, but it was stupid! Kira could have killed you, and I....I don't know what I would've done." She looked down, unable to control her tears.

L's hand went from her waist to her chin, gently lifting her face up so she was looking at him again. He slowly bent down toward her, while she just stood there, completely incapable of moving. His lips first went to her cheek then his hand followed, wiping away the tears. Then he moved to her other cheek, wiping away those tears as well. He then kissed the corner of her mouth, while she gasped, her eyes opening wider. He leaned in, and she found herself leaning in too, though she thought she had no control.

Their lips met, and molded around each others. He pulled her closer, while her eyes slowly slid shut.

She pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were still calm and blank, but she noticed something else behind that....._lust._

She blushed and looked away, noticing his hands were still on her waist. Not that she minded or anything. She still had her arms around his neck, and she secretly wished that this moment would never end. But the world didn't work that way. The cell phone on the table began vibrating, and L reluctantly let go of Emily's waist and answered the phone.

"Watari." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. No one else knew that number.

She couldn't hear what Watari was saying, but L hung up quickly and turned the computer on.

"What is it?"

"There is a meeting in with the Task Force." He quickly set up the microphone.

"Oh, ok." She sat down on the couch. She looked over L's shoulder and onto the screen, there was an elderly man on the screen. She recognized him as Chief Yagami.

"All right, let's start with the tip line reports." He looked exhausted. He probably hasn't got much sleep lately due to the Kira case.

Another man who she assumed to be Mogi stood up, " Yes sir. Up to this point we've recieved 3,029 responses about the murders via telephone and e-mail." Emily mouthed the word 'Wow', "Most of these have been curious citizens and prank calls, but, there are 14 people who claim to either know Kira or who have seen him."

Emily was surprised. Either those people were sick, stupid, or truly believed they knew Kira. She knew none of them actually knew Kira. L couldn't find Kira, so that meant he was really careful. He wouldn't slip up and tell someone if he didn't have that person completely under his control.

Mogi continued, "All 14 accounts were followed up on and carefully documented. However, nobody could provide any information that wasn't already publicly available. And lastly, this week there were an additional 21 people who called in claiming to _be_ Kira."

Emily jaw dropped. 21?!?! How sick were these people?

"We didn't wanna rule anything out, so we followed standard procedure and created files for all 21 of them." Mogi looked disgusted too, but he was better at hiding it than Emily was.

"Um...hmmm. All right. On to the victim reports." Cheif Yagami seemed to grow more exhausted by the minute. She felt bad for him, this case wasn't exactly great for his health.

A police officer whom she didn't recognize stood up. "Yes sir. Upon further investigation, we have confirmed that information of the heart attack victims was in fact publicly available in Japan immediately prior to their deaths." Watari coughed and the man started to glare at him. _"How rude!"_

"Also, concerning L's request that we investigate the time of death for each victim. We found that all of them occur ed between the hours of 4 p.m and 2 a.m on weekdays local time, with 68% of them occurring between 8 p.m and 12 a.m. Weekends and holidays appear to be the exception to this rule, as the times of death very much more widely than during the week." Emily thought that over for a minute.

_"Between 4 and 2 huh? Well, most people have jobs or school or something, but he might just be unemployed and that's the only times he's awake. But I doubt that. If you were smart enough to compete with L, then you would most likely have some high-paying important job. But....maybe not a job, maybe he's a student. Gets off school at 3 o'clock-ish, gets home at 4......YEAH!" _Emily jumped up and ran over to L. She gently tapped on his shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"He's a student!" She barely mouthed the words. She nodded her head profusely. He looked at her strangely, then pulled her so she was at eye level.

"I believe your right." he whispered into her ear. Then turned back to the screen.

"That information is extremely relevant for us. It suggests that, given the times of death, our suspect could very well be a student." Emily smiled widely. Things were just going her way tonight. She looked at her watch and yawned. 1:07. She whispered good night to L, and went back to her room and fell to sleep.

* * *

L and Emily were sitting on the couch. L was eating a piece of cake, and Emily was wondering how she could get her tan back.

L's phone rang, and he set the cake down on the table to answer.

"Watari." She noticed his eyes get a fraction of an inch bigger.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked as soon as he hung up.

"There have been 6 more murders." That wasn't that big of news. There were a lot of murders lately.

"So, inmates have been dropping like flies. Not that I'm happy about it. I'm just saying, what makes these six so special?" He rarely talked about the deaths. And if he did, it was because she asked how many people had died so far. He never brought them up willingly.

"Three of the deaths were......different." He looked away.

"How so?" He didn't answer. He just looked away.

"So you aren't going to answer me?" He looked slightly to the left, then slightly to the right. A small 'no'.

_'I have ways to make him talk'_. Her eyes narrowed seductively, then she went over to the computer and got in his lap. She watched his eyes open so they were quite a bit larger, and she reached up and lightly stroked his cheek. "Please tell me." She whispered, with he cutest pout on. She twirled a strand of his hair in between her fingers. "Please tell me, please L, please." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

L had a really perverted smirk on, and Emily batted her eyelashes, copying those girls in the movies she saw. Emily wasn't new to the whole dating thing. She has had a boyfriend before. She just didn't care for them the way she cared for L. But she still wasn't practiced in the field of flirting.

He might have had girlfriends, she didn't know. But she doubted he had many. And it wasn't because he wasn't attractive, because he was, it was probably because he couldn't trust them. The people at the ICPO don't even know what his voice sounds like, and they've known him for a long time. The only reason Emily knew him was because she broke into his hotel room.

L's hands began to roam from her waist slowly upward. She had to admit she was turned on, but before this went too far, she had to get the info he was hiding. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Please tell me L" She whispered and then leaned in and kissed him again. "Please."

He shook his head, and she started to get up and leave, when L pulled her back down and his lips came crashing onto hers. One of his hands were in her hair, holding her in place. She couldn't move even if she wanted to, and, trust me, she didn't want to.

Emily melted into the kiss, she had wanted to do this since he first kissed her. His tongue trailed along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. L moaned when she tentatively started copying him. He pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand traveled downward from her hair to her chest. One of her hands slipped under his shirt.

It was Emily's turn to moan when L's hand began to explore her chest. L pulled away and began leaving a trail of kisses on the tender skin of her neck. She arched her neck slightly to grant him better access.

He began softly biting and sucking her neck and she groaned in pleasure. His hand traveled down from her chest and to the bottom of her shirt. He began slowly began pulling the shirt up. It was almost off when L's computer started beeping. Electronic devices just seemed to keep interrupting them.

He growled into her neck, and began kissing her with more force. But the computer was persistent. Finally he gave up and clicked on the screen.

"Yes Watari, what is it?" There was only the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice. Emily stood up, a bit dazed, and pulled her shirt down. She had never actually made-out with a boy before. She started to leave when she felt something grab her hand. She looked down to see it was L.

His eyes were still wide and unblinking, but she saw the same thing within them that she saw last time. Only this time, it was more pronounced.

"Later." That was a promise from L, they would finish it later.

She nodded, "Later." She definitely wouldn't forget.

* * *

Sorry the chapter's so long. But, I hoped you liked it!! Thank you to all of my fans and review-ees and the people that put my story on their story alert list thingy. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that you guys like my story that much!! I love you all, and I most definitely love L and all things Death Note. Except Light, he is my sworn enemy. Well, G-night! I got school tomoorow, but only two more days until the weekend!!! Yeah!! So, until we meet again.

Rachie-girl~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters.

I got my shots today. I HATE shots. I had a total spazz attack. I was crying and freaking out and everything. I know that shots don't hurt, but I still freak out when I have to get them. Thank you to watergoddesskasey, you are the only reviewer out there who has reviewed more then once. Don't get me wrong, I still love all of the people who reviewed equally. You are the zing to my zang, the peanut butter to my jelly, without you......I am incomplete. I hope you all like the last chapter. That's what this story was rated T for, heavy make-out scenes.

* * *

Emily wandered off into her room, completely unaware of her surroundings. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and after a couple minutes, came back down into reality. She began to think about the events that brought her here, to Japan, to L. Emily never blamed her mother, she always knew she was too lost in her own mind to be any different then the way she was. She never could blame her father, he probably didn't even know her mother's name. She started to wonder how her family was doing, well, her adopted family. She wondered how Marie, her mother, and Mark, her father, were getting along. _"Especially after what happened to Sam...."_ No! She couldn't think about that, not now. She wasn't ready, it was too soon.

Se curled up into a ball under the covers, all traces of happiness gone. She closed her eyes and after a while, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Hey Sam!" Emily sighed and knocked on their room door impatiently. "Sam open up! This is my room too!"_

_"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" She finally opened the door._

_"Thank you!" Emily sighed, exasperated._

_"Mmm....hmmmm" Sam sighed and sat down on the only chair in the room. It was fold-out lawn chair._

_"Finish your homework?" She looked over at the black hole that was their desk._

_"Nope, but I'm really close, it's these stupid algebraic equations!" She gently picked up her 40 year old book, worried it might fall apart in her hands. Well what can you expect from the worst public school in town?_

_"Oh, sorry. I'd help you, but, I never learned how to do those." Emily was 16, but she couldn't go to school. She needed to get a job to help pay for this apartment and food and other necessities. She got a job at a grocery store, not much, but it's a job._

_"It's okay, I'm sure I'll figure it out." That was Sam for you, always looking on the bright side of things, even when all Emily could see was blackness._

_"I'm sure you will." Emily smiled, "Hey, I'm going on a walk."_

_"Okay, come back soon." Sam's head was already buried in her book, so Emily got up and quietly left._

_She wandered along the abandoned streets of Los Angeles. She and her family had moved here shortly after Emily turned 12. New York was nice but it was too 'dangerous'. Like L.A is that big of an improvement._

_She was turning around when a police car pulled up beside her. "What are you doing out here so late? Don't you know there's a murderer out there killing people?" This cop looked scared, but at least he was nice enough to tell her._

_"What? I have to get back!" She started running down the street towards her apartment. If anyone wanted to break in, they could. It was the cheapest apartment in the whole city of Los Angeles. They couldn't afford anything else off the salary of a store clerk and two gas station workers._

_She turned a corner, and a hand went down over her mouth while another wrapped around her waist. She screamed and struggled._

_"Shh, calm down!" A female voice whispered into her ear. "My name is Naomi Misora, I'm with the F.B.I," She gently took her hand off her mouth, and grabbed her badge and showed it to her._

_"Wait here, I'm going to go check it out." Naomi walked inside the building. Emily tried not to run inside._

_ She stood there, waiting. She was about to go inside when she heard something. She couldn't place it at first, but it suddenly popped into her head....her sister, screaming._

_She looked up to the window to her apartment. She saw Sam, trying to open the nailed-shut windows. She was looking behind her with an absolutely terrified look on her face. She had a cut along her jaw, and her palms were bloody. She started pounding on the window, her screams muffled by the glass. A cold white hand with long spindly fingers wrapped around Sam's mouth, yanking her back._

_

* * *

_

Emily's eyes opened wide. Her heart was beating like a race horse. She felt something move on her waist. She looked down and saw a white hand, with long spindly fingers resting on her waist. A terrified scream tore past her throat. She pushed herself away, falling off the bed in the process.

"Emily? EMILY?" She knew that voice. She got up off the floor, her eyes wide with fear.

"Emily, are you alright?" L's forehead was knotted in confusion and fear. His usually smooth and calm voice was strained slightly.

Emily let out a deep breath, and sat down next to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Now that she wasn't terrified, her tears started to fall. She let out a long sob and cried into his shirt, staining it with the tears. His other arm wrapped around her and held her, comforting her the best way he knew how.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She shook her head, unable to talk about it. He didn't press her any further.

Emily finally finished crying. If it was hours or minutes later, she didn't know. She felt drained.

"I'm fine now, you can go." She didn't want him to see her like this, right on the edge of a mental breakdown.

L pulled away and looked at her puffy red eyes, and tear-stained cheeks. He shook his head, and pulled her back into a hug. He stroked her hair, then whispered into her ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

That almost made her cry again, but this time tears of happiness. Bur she couldn't, she had no tears left. So she gave a small nod.

She laid down, and L wrapped his arms around her whie she wrapped her arms around his chest. She had never felt more loved in her life.

* * *

Awwwww......... Isn't that sweet? Anyway, I know you guys were probably expecting some more lemony-ness, but.....this idea popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of it! I thought it was sweet and cute, so I posted it. Not her dream, that wasn't sweet and cute, her and L!

Rachie-girl~


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: .....I don't own Death Note.......I do own Emily........yadda yadda

Hello people of ! Welcome to chapter 7 of my Death Note story! Have fun and at the end of your time here, don't forget to stop by the review board and drop off some constructive criticism. Today is Friday!! YEAH! Everybody loves Friday! Okay, story so far in 1-2 sentences: Emily broke into L's hotel room, and now they are falling for each other. That was only 1 sentence, I'm sooo good.

* * *

Emily woke up a few hours later. L had kept his promise, he didn't leave her. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, and she somehow managed to get out without waking him. It was then that she fully realized that L was still asleep. It was not until that very moment that she realized she had never actually seen L asleep. She looked at his face, he looked so peaceful, so innocent. Before she knew what she was doing, Emily had brought her hand up and was stroking his cheek.

L unconsciously nuzzled into her hand. She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, he sighed. She lay back down and re-snuggled into his chest. It was only a few minutes later that L woke up.

He sat up and stretched. Then looked down at her.

"Good morning L." She sat up next to him. She put her head on his shoulder. Against her wishes the details of her dream began to come back.

"Why did you come to Japan?" She guessed it was an attempt to get her mind off her dream, but it just made the details even sharper. She shivered against him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I have a question for you first. Why did you come in here last night?" She wanted to know, and she was grateful he did.

"You were screaming, so I came in to see if you were alright. But I saw you were asleep, so I tried to comfort you without waking you." Oh, that was awfully sweet of him.

"Oh, that was really nice of you." she took a deep breath, "You really want to know why I moved to Japan?" she felt him nod. "Okay, did you hear about the BB murders in Los Angeles?"

L stiffened under her. She looked at him, he seemed angry, "Yes, I've heard of them." His voice only showed the slightest indication of stress in it, but it was still there.

"Well, when I was 12 we moved to L.A. I immediately got a job, and after a few weeks my parents did too. We weren't earning much, but we could afford an apartment, and we had enough left over to send my sister, Sam, to school." Emily winced when she mentioned Sam." When I was 16, the murders started. I didn't hear about them until they ended basically though, we didn't have a T.V or radio, I never read the newspaper, and I never heard much when I was bagging items at the grocery store. One night, after Sam got home, I decided to go for a walk." Her voice was breaking, and her tears were once again flowing.

"A.....A police officer pulled over and told me about them, I ran back to the apartment, but a woman grabbed me. She told me to wait outside. She was F.B.I, so I did as she told me." Emily was sobbing now, telling the story in between gasps, "I....I looked up, and Sam was there. She......was so terrified. And there was blood all over her......She looked at me for help. But there was nothing I could do. It's all my fault!" She was having a full-fledge breakdown now. She had never told anyone this before.

"It's okay, it's okay." L whispered soothingly into her ear. She cried for a good 5 to 10 minutes before she calmed down a bit.

Her tears were still flowing, but at least she could talk normally. "My parents never said it, but I knew they blamed me. The way they looked at me, the way they spoke to me, everything about them. I couldn't live there knowing they thought it was my fault, so I left. I heard on the news a few days later that the guy had been caught."

"But I always knew they were right. If I hadn't gone on that stupid walk, I could've protected her. I could've saved her!" L held her tighter.

"There was nothing you could have done. BB was ruthless, he would have just killed you too." She was tipping over the edge again, she felt herself losing control.

"SOMETIMES I WISH HE DID!" she screamed at him, practically jumping over the edge, "Marie didn't want me, my dad didn't want me, my own mother didn't even want me! Only one person ever cared about me, an I'm the reason she's dead!" Sobs racked her body, and she felt her sanity slipping along with her control. She had never let this much go before, and she couldn't handle it.

"I care about you." L barely even whispered it.

"What?" she choked on her own tears, did she hear him right?

"I care about you." He repeated a little louder. Her sobs died in her throat, and both her sanity and control were pushed back under her suddenly.

"Really?" She tried to blink away her tears to get a better look at him.

"Really."

"Oh L!" She dove into his arms, she was crying again. Emily made a pact with herselfr right then and there, that she wouldn't let anything happen to L. She would do with him what she failed to do with Sam, she would protect him, whatever the cost.

A few hours later, Emily walked out of the room, feeling a lot better than she had in a while. Have you ever noticed that after you stop crying, you get some weird sort of high where everything seems funny? Well that's what was happening to Emily. She was really giddy, and laughed at everything.

"Good morning Watari!" She smiled at him.

"Good morning Miss Emily." He smiled politely, and she couldn't help but giggle.

Watari started scooping ice cream from a big tub and passing it around. L got four or five scoops and she got two, not that she minded. She doubted she could eat five scoops of ice cream. After he gave one to L and one to Emily, he got one for himself. They ate their ice cream in silence, with the occasional giggle from Emily.

By the time they finished, Emily's after-crying high wore off. She checked her watch, 11:34. _"Wow, I'm waking up at 11:30 at night? My internal clock must be really off!"_

Watari got up. He took off the apron he was wearing and set it on the back of his chair. _ "Watari is the only person I can think of who can look dignified in that apron."_

"It is almost time for the meeting with the Task Force, good night Miss Emily, Ryuzaki." He bowed his head politely at both of them, then left to get in his usual meeting outfit.

"Ryuzaki?" She arched an eyebrow at him. He continued to look at the computer.

"I must insist that you call me Ryuzaki from now, to be safe." He was still eating his ice cream. Big shock there, he got like 5 scoops.

"Ummmm......no." She giggled, ok maybe the high didn't wear off all the way.

He turned to look at her, "No?"

"No. You don't look like a Ryuzaki! You look like an L! So, I'm gonna call you L." She smiled at him, holding back her laughter.

He put his thumb on his bottom lip, and then smiled. She loved it when he smiled! He was so adorable, like a little puppy dog chasing it's tail or a kitten rolling over on it's back and purring.

She giggled and went over and sat down by him, "What are you smiling at?"

"You." He continued to stare at her, and she continued to giggle.

"Why, am I funny?" She couldn't stop laughing, this was just hilarious to her.

"Yes." She lightly hit him on the arm.

"You are so childish." Emily finally controlled her laughter, no easy task, and calmed down. She looked at him for a while, then put her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped is arm around her, "I can guarantee you I'm not."

"You are too!" She leaned up and blew into his ear. He whipped his head around and looked at her, and she started laughing again.

The computer beeped.

"L, another victim. This one left what appears to be a suicide note." Watari said. Well, she guessed he said it. She couldn't see his face, it was very dark and shadowed.

L immediately became serious, "Please, send it to me."

A picture appeared on the screen. Although she couldn't speak Japanese, she could read as well as any local. The letter didn't make any sense, but it sounded like the guy was afraid he would be killed by a god or something. She looked at L, and noticed he was only reading one line, the top line. _"Gods of death" _

_"Gods of death? Is Kira trying to tell us gods of death exist?"_ She guessed L was thinking the same thing.

"Listen Watari. Tell the police to monitor prison populations closely for the next two days. Kira may use other suicide notes to communicate with us." L stood up, and began to head for the kitchen. Emily followed him.

"What did you mean by 'other suicide notes'? Gods of death doesn't make a message, which means that there has been either another one, or more than one other suicide note. Tell me what it said!" She pulled on his sleeve, causing him to stop.

"You are much smarter than you seem." He looked kind of surprised. She didn't know whether to be offended or flattered.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Now tell me! It was one of those 3 unusual murders wasn't it?" This was very exciting to her, probably the third most exciting thing that had happened.

"Yes." He began to walk away again, so she stopped him again.

"You are not going to hide this case from me! I want to help! And I know I can! So please L, please!" She was practically begging. Usually she wouldn't stoop this low, but she really wanted to be on this case.

"Very well." Emily started to do a victory dance, "But-"

"But?" She stopped her victory dance and turned around to face him.

"But, if you want to be on the investigation, you must call me Ryuzaki." He smiled at her.

"Ugh! You are childish, I knew it!" She stuck her tongue out at him, "You couldn't let me win this one thing?"

"No." He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a box of sugar cubes and a tea kettle. He just stared at the tea kettle, and salivated at the sugar cubes, so Emily went over and took both from his hands.

"Have you ever made tea before?" She filled the kettle with water, turned the sove on, then put it on the stove. She took his silence as a 'yes'.

"Fine, seeing as you have no idea what you are doing, I will make the tea for you. And that means I win!" She stuck her tongue out at L, then did her victory dance, finally being able to do the whole dance instead of just the beginning.

"No it doesn't." He seemed quite amused at her.

"Yes, it does! Ha ha ha! I have beaten you at something!" She wasn't going to let him convince her otherwise.

"No." L's thumb was sitting on his bottom lip, and he was doing that whole non-blinking stare at her again.

"Yes it does. And don't think that you can just convince me that it doesn't because you stare at me with those panda eyes of yours!" She went over and took the whistling kettle off the stove and set it down on the table. She got two cups out of the cabinet and poured each of them some tea.

"Be careful, it's hot." She cautioned him. He didn't listen, he put in almost 10 sugar cubes and then drank some anyway.

Emily was not as willing to drink hot tea, so she waited a few minutes before drinking hers. "Why do you put so many sugar cubes in the tea?"

"Because it tastes better with the sugar cubes." He answered like it was obvious.

"Ok.....ummm.....how do you eat so much sugar and not get fat? The entire time I've been here, I've only ever seen you eat sweets and junk food. And I've never actually seen you exercise or even move much really." When she was homeless, her diet was basically the same as it was now, but she had running and robbing and other physically actvities to do. He just sat there, figuring out murders.

"I find that if you use your brain, you burn just as many calories as if you exercise." L poured himslef more tea, and continued to stare at her.

"Are you trying to make me mad at you?" She glared at him.

"No." She continued to glare at him for another 30 seconds then relaxed.

Emily took a deep breath, "Fine, ummm.....if that's true then you must be using your brain much more than I thought."

He looked down at himself, "Hmmm."

She suddenly remembered the conversation they were having earlier. "So L, uh...er Ryuzaki, what did the other note say? The important part I mean." She leaned forward eagerly.

L sighed, then spoke, "The note said 'L do you know'.'

"L do you know? Hmmm.....L do you know gods of death? That doesn't make sense. Is Kira trying to make us believe gods of death exist?" She began to chew on her thumb nail, but stopped when she realized what she was doing. "You're rubbing off on me Ryuzaki."

"It seems I am." He was staring at the patches that were forming under her eye.

Beep-beep-beep.

"It's Watari!" She jumped up and ran over to the computer. She almost answered it when she felt L's arms snake around her waist. He pulled her close to him, then sat down in front of the computer. He clicked on something with one hand, while covering Emily's mouth with the other.

"L, you have a call from the director of the F.B.I." Watari's voice spoke through the computer. Emily would have said somthing like 'Thank you' if L's hand hadn't been covering her mouth.

"I've got a report in front of me right now stating that all of our agents in Japan are dead." Emily tensed, "All 12 died of heart attacks. I can only assume that Kira is behind this. Look, I'm sorry, but, it's already decided. We're calling off our investigation." The director hung up, and L finally took her hand off of her mouth.

"Kira murdered all 12 of them?" She sounded like she just got punched in the gut, she felt like it too.

"Yes." The computer beeped again.

"I have Cheif Yagami on the line." This time L didn't have to cover her mouth, she couldn't have spoken even if she had wanted to.

"L, I just got off the phone with the director of the F.B.I. According to him, it seems that you arranged for the F.B.I to come to Japan and investigate everyone here associated with the Task Force." This broke Emily out of her reverie. She glared at L, and swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Yes, I did." Her jaw dropped, and she felt like hitting him again, but she controlled the urdge.

"So how do you explain this? Are we now suspects in our own investigation?" She thought it through, and decided he had a good reason for it, but still didn't approve of it.

"I felt it that it was necessary to uncover Kira's identity." Emily nodded. She knew that, somehow, Kira was getting classified information from the Task Force. What was making her mad was that L didn't tell her he sent those investigators in.

"I cannot accept that! I find it unbelievable that you would spy on us! The very people working with you on this case?" Cheif Yagami sounded pissed! He had every right to, L was spying on him. _"And worse, he didn't tell me he was spying on him!"_

"Hear that? Well I knew all along we couldn't trust that guy." Emily glared at that officer. Even if she was mad at him, she still knew he was trustworthy, and that guy was starting to get on her nerves.

"More importantly Kira killed those F.B.I agents didn't he?" A different agent said it that time. Well, at least he wasn't putting down L.

"It's obvious he'll kill anyone who gets in his way. Whether they're criminals or not. So much for his sense of Justice, he's a murderer." Well, maybe he wasn't so bad.

The computer beeped again, man that was starting to get annoying.

"We have another victim, a note was found at the scene." Watari's voice sounded urgent, even through the computer.

The letter popped onto the screen, and she read the top line. _"L do you know, gods of death love apples? What?"_

She heard L give a small gasp. She looked at his face and could basically hear what he was thinking _"Damn you Kira."_

* * *

Whew, long chapter! over 3,000 words. My longest chapter yet! Yeah, I beat a record! So next chapter is about episodes 5 and 6. Possibly 7 and 8 if I'm in a good mood. So, this is my first weekend as a high-school student! I feel so empowered for some reason! And it's stupid reason too! One week of school checked off, just a whole bunch more to go! It's nearly one so, I'm gonna go catch some Z's.

Stay classy!

Rachie-girl~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or anything related to Death Note, except Emily.

Man I get tired of doing that! Anyhoo, chapter 8! So exciting! The Task Force will be coming soon! Yeah! More exciting-ness to add to my story! Thanks you to all of you out there who put my story on your story alert list and favorite story list(StrawberryAddict, Airie797, BrknFire, watergoddesskasey, iHeartLawliet, 8yume, Naomirannah, Starlightthedark, HaleyJo, Lawliet-is-Kira, and methegirl). I have thanked all my fans in the last chapters and I felt like you deserved some credit too! Now this pre-chapter is getting too long. Onto the story!

* * *

L clicked on the once again beeping screen. The Task Force headquarters appeared on the screen. Cheif Yagami was at the front of the room.

"We now know that Kira doesn't just target criminals. He'll kill anyone who opposes him. It's quite possible that we may all be killed by Kira. Think of your own lives, your families, and all the others you'd be leaving behind." Emily walked into the room. She sat down beside L, mimicking how he sits. She wondered why he sat like that, and made a mental note to ask him later.

"If anyone wants to leave this investigation, now is the time. You won't be demoted if you choose not to stay, you have my word." Cheif Yagami looked really stressed out. She guessed he hadn't slept well since this case started, and she felt really bad for him.

Cheif Yagami's eyes narrowed, and he became extremely serious, "But if you're not absolutely sure, then we don't need you. You have to be willing to fight against him, even if that means making the ultimate sacrifice. That is all."

The investigators began talking amongst themselves. One of them got up and left, then the rest followed suit. Emily turned to L. "Ultimate sacrifice? He better not be talking about dying!" She angrily whispered at him, her eyes narrowing and giving him a death glare.

"I'm afraid to say he is." L turned away, trying not to make eye contact.

"If any of them die, I swear to you Ryizaki I will-" She was cut off by L's hand coming over her mouth. She thought it was because he didn't want to hear what she was about to say, but in reality, Cheif Yagami had walked back into the room.

He was followed by a young man, probably in his twenties. He was smiling, and he seemed excited, weird considering the possibility that he might die. A few minutes later two other men walked in. One had the coolest afro she had ever seen. She immediately liked him. The other had an afro too, but his wasn't awesome like the other mans.

Two more men arrived. One she remembered from one of the meetings, his name was Mogi. The other man she didn't recognize.

The men waited for about 10 more minutes, but no one else walked in.

"5 men huh? Well 6, including myself. Still, I'm grateful to see that there are as many as 5 of you willing to risk your lives to face evil." Cheif Yagami was definitely on her 'like' list.

L moved over to the computer, and spoke, "The fact that you've chosen to stay means you have a strong sense of justice. I trust all of you."

"Huh?! H...Hold on a second! L just said that he's decided to trust us now. But honestly, what reason do WE have to trust HIM?" She suddenly remembered his name, Aizawa. She definitely liked him, he was smart. Maybe a little more on the cautious side, but still smart.

"Look L, all of us have agreed to put our lives at risk to bring Kira to justice, so I hope you understand what this means. We're really sticking our necks out here. But YOU never have to show YOUR face do you? You just give the orders!" Said the police officer whose name she forgets. Him, she didn't like so much. L WAS risking his life! Everyday he was here his life was at risk, just as much as they were risking theirs.. How could that selfish man not realize that?

''I don't see how you can expect us to work along side you under those conditions." Aizawa stood up.

"L, if all of us are going to work together on this investigation, and if you truly meant what you said about trusting the 6 of us, could you come here so we can all meet in person?" Emily tensed up. If he said yes, he had another thing coming.

"The thought had already crossed my mind, after all I did say that I trusted all of you." She shot him a warning glance. "There is no way he's going over there."

He began typing. Afterwards he spoke again.

"I'm staying in a suite at the Tako hotel at the moment. But I will be switching hotels every few days from this point on." Emily's head whipped around, giving her whip lash. "Thanks soo much for telling me so far in advance L."

"I want you to think of these hotel rooms as the defacto headquarters of this investigation. If this arrangement is acceptable to all of you, then split into two groups and stagger your arrival so you come 30 minutes apart. Please arrange it so your all here at midnight." He turned the speaker off. She jumped up.

"Thanks for the heads up about the whole switching-hotels-thing." She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "And they're coming here? Tonight? Why don't you tell me these things Ryuzaki? This information is important!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, and stared at her, he did that a lot.

"You better be." She sighed and scratched the back of her head, then wrapped her arms around him in a sudden hug, " Just promise me that you'll tell me everything from now on, kay?"

"I cannot promise that." He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug.

"Then not everything, just the important things. Please Ryuzaki, stop leaving me in the dark." She pulled away, pleading him with her eyes.

He looked at her for a minute, before giving up, "Yes, I suppose that's agreeable."

"Yeah!" She hugged him tighter, "Thank you Ryuzaki, thank you!"

"Since I am telling you the important things, I might as well tell you that you must use a different name." He said into her hair.

"Ok, umm....how about.....no.....oooh! I got it! How about Kiyoko?" She liked that name. She didn't know what it meant, but it sounded very pretty to her.

"Kiyoko? That is a Japanese name." He pointed out to her.

"Yeah, I got that. But so what?" She was going to use that name whether he liked it or not.

"You are not Japanese." Emily rolled her eyes.

"No?" she asked in the most sarcastic voice she could muster, "I'm very well aware of that fact." She pulled away and went into the kitchen. She expected L to follow, but he went over to the window. He stared out at the bright lights of Kantou, completely lost in his thoughts. Emily watched him for a while, before going over to him.

"What are you thinking about?" L made a small noise, then looked over at her.

"Kira." he continued to stare at the world below. Emily put her hand into his.

"You worry too much Ryuzaki. We'll cacth him." She put her head on his shoulder. L turned them so they were once again embracing.

He tilted her chin up to him, and bent down towards her. He gave her a soft kiss before pulling away. "I know." He leaned in to kiss her again, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

He let go of her hand and walked towards the door. He unlocked it, and Emily ran into the kitchen.

"It's unlocked, please, let yourselves in." L told them politely.

The door handle turned, and then opened......

* * *

The Task Force gasped. They probably were expecting something very different.

L scratched the back of his leg with his foot, while the Task Force continued to gape at him like fish out of water.

"I am L." he told them bluntly. She could practically hear what they were thinking, "This is him?"

L scratched the back of his head, and she saw them exchange surprised looks.

Cheif Yagami snapped out of it first, "I'm Yagami of the N.P.A" The rest of his men followed. Stupid move.

"Uh, Matsuda." the young man said.

"I'm Aizawa." Emily almost squealed at his hair, and fought the desire to run over and hug him.

"Mogi." He was a lot more impressive in real life, and a lot bigger too.

"Ukita." That was the man with the smaller afro. His hair was pretty cool in real life too.

L looked at them strangely.

"I'm very sorry we're late, currently the five of us are-" Cheif Yagami was cut off by L.

He put up his hand, holding it like it were a gun, and pretended to shoot them, "Bang!" Emily nearly laughed, but controlled herself.

"What the hell was that?" Aizawa demanded.

L ignored him, "If I were Kira you'd be dead Mr. Soichuro Yagami cheif of the N.P.A."

They finally got it.

"Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder. But I'm sure you've already figured that much out haven't you? Please do not give out your name so carelessly. Instead, let's value our lives." That was some pretty good advice that Emily sincerely hoped they would take to heart.

"I knew that he needed a face to kill someone, but I don't remember any evidence that showed that he needed a name too." Matsuda was cute, in a little brother-type way.

"There's no way to verify if this is related, but criminals whose name were never released publicly, or whose names were spelled incorrectly in the media have not been targeted. We briefly went over it at one of our meetings." Briefly? That is a BIG factor right there.

"That's enough small talk, come this way." L walked into the living room, and stood next to Emily.

The Task Force gasped again when they saw her. She blushed slightly, but didn't faint. Good sign.

"Task Force, this is Kiyoko, Watari's assistant." Ok, apparently she was Watari's assistant.

She bowed politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The men nodded, saying things like, "Yeah, or it's nice to meet you or, I didn't know there was another person here."

L continued, "Please turn off all your cellphones, hand-helds and any other communication devices and leave them on the table right there."

"What, do you think we're gonna be using our cellphones during this meeting to leak information?" She moved over to the couch and, just to mess with the cops a little, sat exactly the same way L usually sat.

"It's alright, just do as he says." Cheif Yagami said as he took his cellphone out and set it on the table. Everyone else did the same.

"I realize he's been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not." Matsuda said to Cheif Yagami.

"No, I just find them distracting. I can't stand it when peoples cellphones are ringing while I'm trying to talk." L sat down in the unusual manner that he sits in, and continued speaking, "Let me start by saying no one takes notes on anything that's said in these meetings. That means that when we leave headquarters, any information we need is committed to memory. Please make yourselves comfortable." the Task Force cam and sat down in the various chairs throughout the room. Matsuda sat by Emily, and Cheif Yagami sat next to him. Mogi and Aizawa sat in chairs on either side of the table, while Ukita sat at the head of the table across from L. L watched them intently as they sat down.

L poured himself some of the tea Emily had put out for him. He took a sip, then put the cup back down after deciding it tastes bad. He reached over and put two sugar cubes in, 4, 6......

"Excuse me, L-" Matsuda began.

"Mmm...and from now on I'll have to ask you to stop calling me L, it's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe." L was finally drinking the tea, after putting 8 or 9 sugar cubes in it.

"Uh, ok Ruzaki. If we know that he needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down the number of victims by keeping criminals' names' from the news?" She smiled at his naivety. That wouldn't go smoothly.

"If we do that, we'll only be putting the general public at risk." L set his cup down, and began chewing his thumb nail.

"The general public?" Ukita asked.

"Why?" She didn't catch who said it, she was too busy trying not to laugh at Ryuzaki's wiggling toes. It didn't work, but she covered it up as a cough.

"Kira is childish and he hates losing." L stated simply.

"But how do you-" Poor Matsuda, everyone was cutting him off.

"Just what do you mean?" Cheif Yagami inquired in the middle of Masuda's sentence.

"Well, I am also childish and I hate to lose, that's how I know." He sent a look toward Emily, and she smiled happily at him. _"At least he could admit it!"_

Cheif Yagami was obviously not pleased with that answer. "Ryuzaki, would you mind being a little more specific for us?"

"Early on in the investigation, I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast." Emily flinched at the mention of that, "Up until then we thought that Kira would only go after criminals. But, as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand-in. Also, as soon as I said we knew he was in the Kantou region, in defiance he made sure his next victims came from within Japan. As if to say 'And what are you gonna do about it?' "

L took a sip of his tea, "He's met each of my challenges head-on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now, what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?"

Matsuda tried to speak again, "I guess-" but, of course, L cut him off.

"_'If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent.' 'I'm holding the whole world hostage, so whose it gonna be?' 'I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil' _" L sighed deeply, and this time Emily contained her giggle when he wiggled his toes.

"That's exactly how Kira thinks. At any case, let's look at another way we can use the media to draw him out." Emily rested her head on her knees, this was getting boring.

"But how?" Aizawa asked, he was asking a lot of questions.

Emily decided to speak up, "How about something like this? Death of F.B.I agents infuriates the U.S, latest killings anger the International Policing communities, nations agree to send 1500 investigators to Japan?" She knew L would like that one, she had thought a lot about it, and it was a good idea.

L looked over at her and gave her a small smile, and then continued on with her idea, "For Kira this will be way beyond what he faced with the F.B.I. He'll see everyone as a potential threat. Psychologically he'll start to feel cornered and that will cause him to take some kind of drastic action."

"That's....that's interesting!" Ukita nodded at Emily, and smiled.

"So he'll think there are 1500, when there are really only 7 of us. And since none of these investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them." He also smiled at her. She looked over at Matsuda, and he gave her a thumbs up.

"It just might work!" Ukita looked like he was about to do a touchdown dance. She knew that if he decided to do one, she would probably join him. She loved doing touchdown dances!

Luckily L spoke up before the dancing could begin, "Well, before we celebrate, I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case."

Emily watched the Task Force nod their heads.

"Kira works alone." L began to chew on his thumb nail thoughtfully, "He had access to all our classified information."

"What evidence do you have that he's working alone?" Wow, Aizawa just couldn't be quiet for a minute. She didn't mind people who asked a lot of questions, but if he kept this up, they might never leave!

"Hold on Aizawa, let's listen to his entire theory before asking question." Cheif Yagami told him, apparently he was getting annoyed with him too.

"We know he needs a name and a face to kill, and to some extent he can control a victim's time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much, please keep that in mind. And listen carefully to what I have to say next." L picked up a marker and began drawing on the coffee table.

On december 14th, 12 F.B.I investigators entered Japan. Here we are on December 19th. Using prison inmates, Kira conducts experiments manipulating his victims actions before they die. In other words in this window of only 5 days, Kira became aware of the F.B.I's presence and obviously felt threatened. Because he didn't know any of their names or faces, he was at a disadvantage." He continued to draw on the table while Emily tried to space out. She knew about the death of the agents, but she didn't like to think about it. When she did, she would either feel sick or start crying. It was bad either way.

"He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use it against the 12 agents. And as we all know on December 27th, Kira got a hold of a file containing all the names and faces of the F.B.I investigators in Japan, and succeeded in killing all of them." She pulled her knees in tighter, and focused on taking deep breaths.

"During this period, to the best of our knowledge, at least 23 individuals died of heart attacks. But these victims were different from Kira's previous targets. They were all alleged criminals, ex-convicts, or suspects in on-going investigations. So, legally speaking, they were innocent." L looked over at Emily, noticing her discomfort. He gave her an apologetic look, and she smiled at him.

"That's true." Cheif Yagami nodded his head in agreement.

What this indicates, is that Kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill those F.B.I agnets. He killed that many people so we'd be unable to tell the decoys from those who were actually used. In truth, he probably only needed a few. He waited 8 days, so the F.B.I could investigate other suspects, which meant there'd be no time line linking him to their deaths. I suspect Kira had to be one of the people being investigated by the F.B.I between the 14th and the 19th of December. In fact I have no doubt." Emily regained control over her emotions and stopped digging her nails into her leg. The Task Force gasped. She looked over at them, then realized it was in response to what L had said.

L lifted up a stack of papers and set them down onto the table he had just drawn on, "These are files provided by the F.B.I, and they contain additional information you might find useful. For obvious reasons you're not permitted to take these out of this room but-"

This time, it was Matsuda who was doing the cutting off, "Amazing! There might only be 5 of us, but with this much information we should be able to cover a lot of ground!" He lifted up a stack of paper, and began reading through it happily.

"We'll split into two teams. One team traces the F.B.I agents, the other looks at the heart attack victims." Emily hoped she wasn't included in the 'we'. She didn't mind doing work, she just didn't want to be on the heart-attack-victims team.

"There weren't that many people who had access to information from headquarters, and of those the F.B.I only investigated a small group in the first 5 days." Matsuda read it off of the paper. He lowered it a little and looked around.

"Yeah, yeah!" Aizawa agreed.

"So, does anyone have any questions?" L asked blatantly. He looked like kind of bored, well more than usual.

"Actually, Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you. And it pertains to what you said to us earlier, about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown us your face, mean you've lost? By just being here, are you admitting defeat to Kira?" Emily's eyes widened and looked over to L. _"What a good question."_ she thought.

"That's right. By showing my face to you know and by sacrificing the lives of 12 F.B.I agents, I have lost the battle." L narrowed his eyes and looked at them intently, "But I'm not gonna lose the war. This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line, I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes."

L smiled, one of his rare REAL smiles. "Hmm...and that justice will prevail no matter what."

Emily smiled softly at him, and wishe she could run over and hug him. But she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to.

There were shouts of agreement from the Task Force, from everyone except Yagami, but he didn't seem like the type to yell 'We can do this!'. He seemed more of the quietly appreciative type.

"Before we go any further, I have to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira. So I'll need to speak with each one of you individually before you leave today." Emily was happy he said that. As nice and trustworthy as these gentlemen seemed, she could never be 100 percent sure.

"What's the deal, he still doesn't trust us?" Aizawa asked, disdain clear in his voice.

"No, I think it's a fair request. Try to see it from his persepective. Kira's been getting information from our headquarters from the very beginning. So there's a good chance that he's one of us." Cheif Yagami tols them, as L and Emily stood up. They walked to the window, once they were behind the couch, Emily took L's hand in hers, to the officers, they looked like they were just standing side-by-side.

"Cheif's right, working this case has given us a chance to see him in person." Matsuda added, he seemed very sweet.

"He's risking his life to be here." Aizawa said in amazement. She sighed and looked at L. He was thinking very hard about something, so she decided not to bother him. She thought about the Kira case, thinking about Kira himself.

_"All we need is a single clue, a single decisive factor. Just one thing, one oversight, and it's all over."_

* * *

Long chapter huh? Well, I don't want to make it any longer so.....bye!

Rachie-girl~


	9. Chapter 9

Dislcaimer: .....

Hello yet again! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Usually I write the chapters after school, but I've had my first week of P.E this week. Freshman P.E is basically bootcamp! And I have to walk home in almost 100 degree weather. So, basically, all I do when I get home is sleep. But I've finally slept for more than 8 hours(12 hours to be exact) and now I can write the chapter! So, onto chapter 9!

LINETOOLLINETOOLLINETOOLLINETOOLLINETOOLLINETOOL

Emily sat on the couch, her eyes drooping. She and Aizawa had been going over heart attack victims for what felt like forever. It had really only been a couple hours, but they were up all night. She had lost track of how many papers she had read. She picked up another paper and began to circle the heart attack victims' names'.

It was just then that L and Cheiuf Yagami walked back into the room. She became slightly more alert, but not by much.

L sat down in the chair next to her, "I apologize for questioning all of you like that, but I am afraid I had no other choice. I've determined Kira is not among us"

The Task Force visibly relaxed. They seemed happy about that.

"Ryuzaki, how can you be certain that we're all innocent?" Cheif Yagami asked. "What kind of a question is that? Do you want to be guilty?"

"Well, to be honest, from the beginning I set a number of traps that would reveal if any of you was Kira. But after speaking with you one-on-one, I don't feel the need." Well that's good. Now it was Emily's turn to relax. If L trusted them, she knew that she could trust them too.

Emily's cellphone began to ring. She picked it up and flipped it open to look at the caller ID. It was blank. "Watari" she thought.

"Excuse me," she said politely and answered it. She noticed Matsuda pouting, probably mad because he had to turn off his cell while she didn't have to turn off hers.

"I am on my way." Watari stated. Even that simple statement sounded extremely important when Watari said it.

"Understood. We're just about finished here anyway. You got the key so let yourself in." She pressed end, not bothering to say bye. She turned to the Task Force, "Watari is on his way." The Task Force seemed even more shocked then when they met L for the first time. She even heard Matsuda exclaim "No way!"

It was a few minutes before Watari walked in. He looked nice, as usual. The Task Force seemed surprised that he was wearing a suit and tie. Emily couldn't imagine him in anything but that.

Watari politely took off his hat and held it to his chest, "Gentlemen it's an honor to meet all of you."

"Wh...what about your usual outfit?" Matsuda blurted out. "Usual outfit? I thought that was his usual outfit."

"If I dressed like that I'd be announcing to the world that I am Watari. That's all it takes to give away the location of our headquarters and Ryuzaki." Emily wondered what his usual outfit was, if all it took was wearing that outfit, it must be pretty out-there.

"Oh, I see." Matsuda blurted out again. He was rambling a lot.

"Ordinarily, I would never show my face to any of you. The fact that I'm here is proof that you've won Ryuzaki's trust." Watari put his hat back on, and smiled gently at Emily. She gave a small smile in return.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do feel honored." Matsuda laughed nervously.

L looked over to Emily, then moved his hand slightly, motioning for her to get up. She did so and walked over towards Watari. She noticed teo silver suitcases on a cart and went over to it. She grabbed the smaller suitcase and turned around, standing next to Watari.

He took the suitcase from her hands and leaned down slightly to talk into L's ear, "Well then. I've brought those items you've requested. It's all here."

"Could you pass them out to everyone?" L looked at everyone around the room, he was obviously thinking about something.

Watari nodded and opened the suitcase, "Yes. Gentlemen, these are your new police ."

The Task Force gasped, an she heard a few 'Huh?"s.

"But what for?" Aizawa asked. Watari handed her 3 of the , and she went around and passed them to the corresponding officer.

Cheif Yagami's new I.D was the first one she had in her hand, so he get his first.

"Our names and ranks are false." He said, examining the fake badge.

"As you know, Kira requires a name and a face to kill. We will confront him with that premis in mind. And I think it should be obvious why." L stared at Emily, and she was curious as to why. He had almost completely ignored her this entire time, except looking at her a few times and occasionally asking her a question.

"Yes, but, of all people the police shouldn't use fake ." Ukita exclaimed.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Of all people the police are the ones who need the most!"

"Enough, what choice do we really have given the capabilities of our enemy? As long as you're working on this case, I think we're going to need all the protection one can get. It would be foolish not to use them." Cheif Yagami was smart, and capable of not questioning everything L does. She liked the fact that he only asked smart questions.

"Yeah, you got a good point." Matsuda agreed.

"Remember, anytime you're in a situation where you have to give out your name to a stranger, make sure to use the name from the fake I.D. Understood?" L began staring off into the distance, he was definitely thinking about something. The Task Force nodded. Emily headed over to the cart and pushed it over so it was next to Watari. She didn't think it was a good idea to pick it up, seeing as it looked kind of heavy.

"And be careful not to take them out in the presence of other police officers. I'm sure I don't need to tell you, that could cause problems for us." L looked down at the table. Finally snapping out of whatever type of daze he was in.

Watari opened the case, "Very well then. I'd like you to request that you wear these at all times."

The suitcase wasn't heavy! It was full of belts! How weird.

"Uh, belts?" Matsuda asked kind of nervously. She was a little confused too.

"Each one has a transmitter hidden in the buckle. This will allow Ryuzaki to moniter your whereabouts. And when you press the buckle twice like this" Watari pressed buckle twice, and his cellphone began to ring.

"My cellphone will ring, displaying your name," Watari Showed his cellphone to everyone," And I'll call you back immediately, but you won't see my number displayed. In the morning, all of you will go to thew police station as usual. Then later on in the day, we'll use this method to confirm the name of Ryuzaki's hotel and his room number. Please use this for emergencies as well."

Emily passed the belts around to everyone. She really felt like an assistant at that point.

"No way! This is totally cool! I feel like some sort of secret agent going after Kira!" Emily smiled at Matsuda's enthusiasm.

Cheif Yagami, on the other hand, didn't find his enthusiasm so funny, "Quiet Matsuda! This is not the time to be fooling around! Knock it off!"

Matsuda's face fell, ''Yes sir."

Emily and Watari went into the kitchen to make L more tea while everyone else sat down. When they were finished, Watari took a seat in front of L's laptop, while Emily sat back down on the couch.

"Oh, and come to think of it, who's at the police station right now?" L asked as he pured himself some tea.

Cheif Yagami looked up at him, "Actually, no one's there at the moment."

Emily looked over to him, "What?!" she thought.

"That's not good news. We need someone there at all times, work in shifts if you have to." L said as he put his multitude of sugar cubes into the tea.

"I understand. Aizawa, I'll put you in charge of that for today." Cheif Yagami looked over to Aizawa, who nodded.

"Yes sir, I'm on my way. Won't take me long." Aizawa stood up, and hung his coat over his arm.

Emily took this opportunity to go and get a few hours of sleep. She stood up and went into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection, and couldn't decide whether or not she liked what she saw.

"It seems L has been rubbing off on me more than I thought." She said as she examined her features. She had dark bags under her eyes, not as bad as L's, but definitely there. Her skin was a lot paler from a couple weeks of no sunlight, and her hair was messier than usual.

She grabed a brush and combed her hair out, smoothing it down. She turned around, and headed for the door. She reached for the handle and hesitated with her hand on it. Instead of opening the door, she turned the lock. She turned back to the shower and decided that this was a good a time as any to take one.

She turned the water on and stripped down. She took her shower quickly, no exactly feeling comfortable taking a shower when there was a roomful of men right outside the door.

She turned the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself tightly. She dried herself off and put her clothes back on. She was still wearing L's clothes, seeing as he never bought her the clothes she wanted. She sighed as she slipped them back on.

She put the towel in her hair, drying it off as much as possible. She hung the towel back up and exited the bathroom.

She crawled onto the bed, and sat there for a few minutes. She was tired, but for some reason she didn't feel like sleeping much. So instead she got up and walked down the hall to another room. The first thing she noticed about that room was the fact it was overloaded with videos.

She picked up a random video tape and put it into the player. It was a train station. There were hundreds of people on the screen, but one in particular caught her eye. It was Raye Penber, the F.B.I agent.

He walked through the ticket gate, and onto the train platform. She watched him get onto the Yamanota (Ya-MON-O-tay) line, then took the tape out and put in a different one. It was nothing, so she picked up a different one. This one was at the Tokyo station. She watched as Raye Penber got off the train, her wonder turned to horror as she watched him collapse on the platform. She jumped nearly three feet into the air when she heard someone behind her.

"L, it's just you. Don't scare me like that!" he just stared at her, and she realized she had called him L, "Oh, sorry! I mean, Ryuzaki, it's just you. Don't scare me like that!"

"I apologize for scaring you." He went over to ssit down next to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Task Force?" She turned her head to look at him. He was watching the video tape.

"I could ask you the same question." He turned to look at her, a shadow of a smile playing on his lips.

"I got tired." She answered honestly, although he hadn't asked the question, "Why did you leave?"

"I came to see why you left." She raised her eyebrows, then turned back to the tape. She switched tapes, so she was watching the first one again. They watched it in silence, until Emily gasped.

"Did you see that! L-I mean Ryuzaki!" She pointed at the screen. L tilted his head to the side, she rewound it a little, then paused it, " Right there! In his arm! He's holding something! And then here," she switched tapes to the last one, "it's not there!"

She beamed at him, she felt proud of herself. She had noticed something L hadn't! That was a very nice moment for her.

"It seems you're right. It appears he's holding an envelope." He bit on his thumb nail, and watched the screen curiosly.

She scooted closer and put her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly. Emily looked down at her watch, 7:30. It made her realize she hadn't slept in a while, and she felt tired all of a sudden.

She yawned, and stretched. "Good night." she whispered into his ear. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and started to stand up. L's hand grabbed her wirst and pulled her back down. He pulled her lips to his, and she becam slightly dazed. He pulled away after a few seconds, "Good night."

"Good night." She stood up in a daze, and stumbled slightly when she got to the door. She turned around to L again, and opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and wandered off to her bed.

She got back into bed, and drifted off to sleep.

Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer, maybe. I don't know for sure, I haven't written it yet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to those of you who put my story on your favorite story/story alert list, and to the few people out there who put me on their author alert list. I know I thank you all alot, but that's just how I am. I thank people alot, and I say sorry alot. So.....yeah. Bye!

Rachie-girl~


End file.
